Please Come Back Home
by ReallyReyna24
Summary: I miss you, mom. I wish you would come home. We could make it just like it was before. Song-fic. Where'd You Go by Fort Minor


**In my head it makes more sense for Thalia's Mom to be a famous singer than an actress, so in this story just imagine Thalia's mom to be the lead singer for a popular band back when Thalia was younger . Song is Where'd you go by Fort Minor.**

**Disclaimers: Thou does not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. It is currently in the possession of Rick Riodian. Thou does not own Where'd You Go. It is in the possession of Fort Minor.**

**Now….. If I owned a candybar it would be nice. But I can settle for a book too.**

_Where'd you go,  
>I missed you so,<br>Seems like it's been forever,  
>That you've been gone.<em>

I walked home… again. Most kids at my school have their moms or dads pick them up from school. But not me. After all it's like I don't even have a parent. My dad is somewhere out there. Heck, I've never even seen him before. My mom is no better. She is always gone. Recording… on tour… working. I haven't seen her for the last six months.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
>Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"<em>

When I walk out of the school building, I always see other moms pushing their children on the swing, asking their children how was their day. Fusing over the ketchup stain on their child's shirt from lunch. Being moms. Why can't we go back to the good days when you used to take me by the hand and walk me to the park across the street. Why can't we go back to normal?

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
>I get along but the trips always feel so long,<em>

Your always gone now days, Mom. Can't you just hang out with me once in a while? Just let me know you're okay? Certainly you're not always on tour, right? I mean, yeah I live, but I feel like I'm dying on the inside.

_And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
>'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,<br>But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
>But when I pick up I don't have much to say,<em>

Mom, you've got such a beautiful voice. You know that, right? It's so comforting but solid at the same time. No wonder you're a singer. But I want to hear that voice. Not on some edited CD. I want you to call me. Ask how your little girlie's doing. Your voice is so comforting, I feel like you're right there with me when I hear it. I sit by the phone sometimes. Those rare times that you call feel so strange. There is something wrong about all that I want to say to you. I can't blame you for being so into your work. But when I hang up, I feel so angry at myself for holding back again.

_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
>That I'm stuck here waitin',<br>at times debatin',  
>Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,<br>Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

It is messed up. You are over there singing your heart out. While I'm stuck here in the house doing nothing. You don't know how many times I've thought about running away. Of course you don't , you're not here. You are always so focused on you career. Some people say you've got the best job out the, but it isn't. They only think about you, not your family, not me. Why don't you come home , Mom.

_Where'd you go?  
>I miss you so,<br>Seems like it's been forever,  
>That you've been gone.<br>Where'd you go?  
>I miss you so,<br>Seems like it's been forever,  
>That you've been gone,<br>Please come back home..._

You know your agent, "Ms. Jenny" you told me to call her the first time we met her, stops by every once in a while. I try to think that you sent her here to check up on me but it is useless lying to myself. I try not to scream at her because you told me not to back when you cared. Sometimes I get the feeling that she is the reason that you are like this now. Doesn't she realize that I'm your family? Ms. Jenny told me that it wasn't good for publicity if I came with you. Is that true? I miss you, Mom.

___You know the place where you used to live,  
>Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,<br>Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
>But now, you only stop by every once and a while,<br>_

Do you remember what our house looks like? It is cold and colorless now that you are not here. Do you remember all the parties you would host. God, you were the center of our friend circle. You would always find an excuse to throw a party. Do you remember the Fourth of July Party we had the year before you got your big break? You insisted that you hosted it because the hill behind the park across the streets had a great view of the fireworks. We ate dinner in the back yard before we went across the street to see the fireworks. I knew the real reason you wanted to host the party was to try out the new grill. You were talking to Mrs. Rivers and you didn't have your attention on the buns which were on the grill so you ended up burning them. We had to eat the burgers without bread that year. Later that night when we were watching the fireworks, you told me America was all about opportunities and that some day you would have the opportunity to be a singer. I didn't really know what you meant but I do now. Is this really what you wanted, Mom?

Now days you're barely here. Last time you came you barely left the house. You started screaming at me for the first time. Not like the scoldings you would give me when I'd gotten distracted and spilled my soup on the carpet (you'd always forgive me and blame it on my dad for giving me ADHD), but temper tantrums over the most pointless things. When you were calm, it still felt awkward being around you. You've changed, Mom. I've changed, too. But I still love you.

_Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
>With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,<br>I'm doin' fine, and I'm plannin' to keep it that way,  
>You can call me if you find that you have something to say<em>_  
><em> 

I try to do everything to keep you from my mind. I avoid everything that relates to you. I immerse myself in clubs and activities, but soon get out because I can't catch up or I don't have a very long attention span. I annoys me that you still are part of my life. Even though you do nothing. But I'll be there again at the phone when you call me.

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
>That I'm stuck here waitin',<br>at times debatin',  
>Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,<br>Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"  
><em> 

Sometimes I dream that you would come home and make it all better. Just like you used to when I scabbed my knee when I was little. You would put a band-aid on, pretend to sprinkle it with magic fairy dust and say "It will all be better tomorrow, Thalia" and kiss my forehead. But now when I think back, it didn't get better the first day or the second day. It took a while for it to heal. We don't have a while to heal this wound so we might as well just leave it as it is.

_Where'd you go?__  
><em>_I miss you so,  
>Seems like it's been forever,<br>That you've been gone.  
>Where'd you go?<br>I miss you so,  
>Seems like it's been forever,<br>That you've been gone,  
>Please come back home...<em>__

If you love me, then you will come back. But do you love me? Over these years, all feelings of love have washed away like rain washing away the chalk on the sidewalk. Someone knew it would happen someday. I didn't know it would happen so soon. Did you?

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
>That I'm stuck here waitin',<br>no longer debatin',  
>Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,<br>For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
>It seems one thing has been true all along,<br>You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
>I guess I've had it with you and your career,<br>When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...__  
><em> 

I'm leaving, I'm running away. It has been to long that I've put up with this. I know now that it is useless to want you back. I sat and waited like you told me to. But you also told me you'd be back soon. It has been so long, Mom. I didn't realize that this was your definition of soon. I've been holding out on my few friends for so long, always lying for why you aren't here. I can keep on lying to my friends, to you or to myself. It takes to much out of me. When I was younger I didn't imagine this could happen. You were always there for me. But now it has and I have been left with only two options. Stay and deal with this shit you call a career or leave and be over with you. I'm sorry, Mom. I'm truly sorry. When you come back you'll be the one calling for me and I won't be there.

_Where'd you go?  
>I miss you so,<br>Seems like it's been forever,  
>That you've been gone.<br>Where'd you go?  
>I miss you so,<br>Seems like it's been forever,  
>That you've been gone.<br>Please come back home...  
>Please come back home...<br>Please come back home...  
>Please come back home...<em>

You know you'll always be part of me, Mom. And I wish I had you when you weren't around. Please come back home…

Love, Thalia

**Hey all you wonderful readers! Here is another classic Reyna-Angst story. Fun fact of the making: My computer shut down randomly when I was writing the last lines. The last time I had saved it on my computer was around the third paragraph. The first time I had to write it I cried… hard. This song is like the only song that can truly touch my feelings. The second time it was just down- right painful. I didn't write it down on paper so I had to go through the emotions Thalia was feeling… TWICE! Bad luck on my part. **

**Don't Stand outside reading a piece of paper in the rain like the idiot I saw yesterday, **

**Reyna**__


End file.
